Misplaced Moments
by WrittenInCrayon
Summary: This fic is a collection of one shots based on my idea of our deleted scenes. This fanfiction is dedicated to the wemmites to fought so hard to get these scenes, you guys did an amazing job, enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful people! This collection of one shots are what I imagined wemma's deleted scenes to be like. And since by the looks of it we won't be seeing what they're actually like any time soon,*cough* Ryan Murphy *cough*, I thought I'd put my ideas together for you guys. This first chapter is the deleted scene from Hell-O, where they're sat on the sofa, with the line ****"I think… this is a little weird for me… making out in a space you shared with her… You know… A place you made a fake baby in." I don't own Glee, any of the characters or the deleted scenes. But I wish I did because we wouldn't have to imagine then, I'd just give the deleted scenes to you all! ****I hope you all enjoy it, Thanks **_**:)**_

_He smiled that wonderful lopsided grin. _It had been falling lately, more than just the usual slightly slanted, completely adorable, kind of tilt. It wasn't a healthily disproportionate grin. It was all so wrong; his saddened, forced, smile was heartbreaking. I couldn't help but wonder if it was Terri who had broken his spirit, and with it his smile. But I blamed her, because it was easier to. That way I wasn't completely helpless, I thought maybe I could be the one who could save him, just as his mere presence brightened every gloomy day of my past. I remembered a time not so long ago when I'd wait devotedly outside his office every day, praying that he'd see me as he passed and acknowledge my presence with a wave or a nod. Some days he'd smile, those days were everything, because if they were nothing, then why were they were so much more than I could ever explain with words or less? I'd try to hide my blush at his grin, but it was near enough impossible, what with the adorable dimple that would surface each time he smiled. So I blushed, more often than not, and bit my lip in an attempt to hide the revealing smile that would follow even the simple mention of his name.

I wished I was more composed, I should be professional, unwavering and calm, instead, I was nothing more than a giggling school girl in his presence, a swooning , blushing, teenager, who couldn't contain her flushed cheeks, she was hopeless, helpless, to the charm of a man who didn't even know her name. And then everything changed.

"_Hey Em." He smiled that wonderful lopsided grin. And I blushed, inconsequently, because I was allowed to, finally. And beamed; an attempt to offer some kind of contentment to Will's emotionless grin, that was slowly falling from his features. I wished there was more. _

"_Hi." I responded in a soft, composed, voice. I wished I wasn't so quiet and timid; I wanted to be exciting and charming, or anything special and wonderful. But most of all I wanted to be free to be less than perfect and everything I am. Though I couldn't help but wish I was more; and wish I was enough._

_He opened the door for me, pulled out a chair so I could sit, and took my coat graciously, as if I was worth the all the care and the kindness. He tried so hard, I wondered why, when I was nothing special. Later in the kitchen as we laid the table, I thanked him shyly, conscious of the way our hands touched as he offered me the cutlery I'd insisted to help him lay out, only too aware of the heat that started at my cheeks and drifted further as he grinned innocently, I smiled what I hoped was evenly, I knew at least it was honest- the perfect contrast to his crocked grin. If I was perfect for him it'd be intoxicating, as much so as his smile. I prayed he saw more than what was there, more than a timid smile but to the sentiment behind it. I wondered if he saw hesitant longing. _

_We worked in comfortable silence, as I arranged the cutlery carefully, meticulously, until I was satisfied. I turned to find Will watching me, more interested than judging, I allowed my gaze to drift, taking him in slowly, as if I was admiring a piece of artwork, but knowing he was more. He was leaning comfortably against the worktop, as if its sole purpose was to keep him upright. _

_I'd be more than happy to perform such a task, if I was worthy I would spend my whole life lightening his smile; allowing my eyes to glow with pride as his blazed with a fire _She'd_ extinguished a long time ago. If I had the strength, I'd help him stand; I'd be his saviour and his angel. If I could be _his_, I'd be everything he needed, if I could, I'd be more; I'd be everything he deserved. I wished there was; more than fleeting smiles and vacant stares, nights haunted by ghostly pasts. I wished there was, prayed there always had been, but knew there wasn't. _

_Dinner was wonderful, as always. Polite conversation kept the air warm, but for two people who were best friends we were awfully quiet. And I knew it too, but every time I was prepared to speak I'd realise whatever I was about to say was completely ridiculous, I couldn't risk sounding silly in front of Will, especially now we actually had a chance, if we ever did, I couldn't ruin that by saying the wrong thing. So for most of the time I concentrated on the food, and admired the sound of Will's voice, smiling as his words grew faster in passion and his features transformed into an almost completely gleeful grin at his story. "And then Rachel grabbed Finn and started singing "you are the one I want" with him..." He chuckled musically, suddenly seeming alive." you should have seen the look on his face, absolutely priceless." I giggled my response "I really don't blame Finn for being scared of her... Remember how she got when she had a crush on you?" He grimaced at the memory, "Now _that's_ a reason to be scared of someone- she cleaned my bathroom for God's sake!"_ _I laughed again, fighting back the grin that forced to possess my features, a quiet giggle and a controlled smile was just about acceptable. "Do you still have the tie?" Will paused for a second, as if he wasn't sure what to say. "You do!" I smirked with realisation, and the knowledge that Will was blushing and it was because of me. "It was a nice tie!" We both spluttered at his protest, finally I gave into fits of giggles and a wide grin. _

_He was an amazing cook, really. I often found myself wondering if there was anything he couldn't do. I almost found myself wishing there was, just so I wouldn't feel quite so inferior. But he was perfect, and I was so much less. He deserved better. And I was nothing more than someone lost, someone he'd found when he had no one, I was the rebound. And I was proud, honoured, even, because a few months ago I had been engaged to Ken Tanaka. So I was happy, yes, happy, to be the rebound. Or so I thought._

"_Do you like the food?" Will asked softly, his quiet voice so secluded, so private; it was almost as if he was talking to me; almost as if his expectant, hopeful, expression was my doing, like somehow, I gave him hope. _

_And then I remembered; I was dating Will Shuester. It was like some kind of beautiful, wonderful dream, except in my dreams he needed no hope, he was happy and unafraid, he was loved; we, were loved, equally and entirely. _

"_I love it." I whispered my honest response, allowing the words to drift the short space, with instant clarity, he smiled. He needed approval, I could tell, and I was ever approving. I was sad to know he had such little faith in himself, when I had such hope, and we were nothing._

_At my words Will had smiled happily; I made him happy. And I mirrored his grin proudly, feeling wonderfully worthy of the admiration shadowing his bright eyes. _

_As if possessed by some kind of childlike ghost Will lead me to the couch with purpose, capturing my hand in his and tugging enthusiastically, he practically danced into the living room, I followed, spellbound by his sudden burst of joy. This was the man I'd dreamt of, he was still there, even if that was hidden by layers of home-grown doubt, self-made disbelief. If only he knew, if only he saw what I did, _if only_._

"_I got... Us, a little... present, I mean there's only so many times you can watch Armageddon..." He smirked cheekily, finishing his sentence with a flirty wink before handing me a box, perfectly wrapped with glossy, red paper. I eyed the object quizzically, searching his eyes for some kind of clue. They twinkled, with kindness and promise, and I tilted my head in confusion and adoration, mesmerised by his innocent charm, how was anyone so flawless? It was hardly fair._

"_Open it." He encouraged with an eager smile, a gentle nod. I returned his grin with a small smile of my own, a small, controlled smile and a gaze that didn't quite meet his. Carefully, with measured movements and a shy smile that wouldn't leave the depths of my eyes, I unwrapped the present. I stalled for as long as I could, it was too much attention- I wouldn't know how to react when the gift was unveiled. So I focused on the perfection of each layer of the pretty paper. Drawing out the time it took to prise open each layer of delicate, perfect, paper with careful, measured touches, barley grazing the shiny surface with my finger tips. I made sure not to crinkle the fine material with careless strokes; I mustn't be so fearless. We're scared for a reason. The blood red colouring matched the vibrant dress I wore that night. I preferred to say it was crimson, a blushing scarlet that was far from threatening._

_When I couldn't delay the revealing of the present for any longer I peeled away the final layer. _

_I don't know what I was expecting, but what I found was not at all what I had imagined; a box of perfectly ordered DVDs, flawlessly placed even by my standards. The image of Will carefully measuring the box came to mind, hours of wrapping and unwrapping until he was satisfied, cautious not to blemish the gorgeous paper with a hurried touch. Obsessed, possessed, crazed with the need for approval. The image brought a bitter sweet tang, a painful glimmer of happiness, adoration only grew brighter, painfully light, darkness was safer, and I was close to blinded._

_I looked up in surprise, allowed an unconditional smile to form on my lips. "I just thought that it'd be good if we had something to watch other than Armageddon, like I said… I know it's not the most romantic film in the world." I allowed my eyes to settle on the box, my glowing, sparkling, eyes. I spotted My Fair Lady, among many other films I adored, smiled, and shook my head at his explanation, he didn't need to speak, there was no reason to; all he had to do was stand there and smile and I'd be perfectly content to admire him with nothing more than silent gratification. He was perfect._

"_Thank you." I whispered with a small nod, all I could muster in my overemotional state. I never expected to react so strongly. "I love them." I said it too often, but it was true so regularly. "You do?" He asked in a doubtful, insecure voice. "I really, really, do. Thank you." I nodded as if it would somehow convince him. As if the simple sentence could somehow be enough to save us both. Give him hope, enough strength to stand, enough to lean on me, as I weakly wished, somehow feared; because he had always been my hero, my savior. And now I was needed, and that was scary. I wanted to be saved, I'd always, wanted to be saved. But I feared I couldn't even save myself, let alone Will as well. And now my hero was looking at me with pleading, needing eyes and somehow it was too much._

_I wasn't ready for such freedom, I was safe trapped. But now I needed to be strong for the both of us. But I didn't have the power; I was scared, crimson, in blood-red. _

_We were so close he could see my flushed cheeks, feel the heat that poured from my body, see the tears in my eyes that sparkled in the light and trickled down my cheeks as I begged for strength. Hero's don't cry. But I'd never be a hero, I was far too afraid to be anything more than a piece of wisely disregarded furniture in a perfect setting, I could never truly belong in such a wonderful place. I was a rebound and nothing more. The girl who'd waited outside his office for a glimpse of perfection, flawlessness she wasn't worthy of. She'd never be worthy of. _

_He kissed me gently that night, with a kindness and delicacy I didn't deserve. With false sincerity I didn't dare believe was real. He left soft, tender kisses on my flesh that burnt and sizzled, and although his lips barley grazed my skin I felt I might burst into flames. Although it meant nothing I couldn't help but feel so truly adored. I felt I might burst into tears at any moment, my eyes stung with the promise of freedom. And I was so ready to be free. Scared, but ready. I longed for tears that illustrated surrender, final release and long awaited summation that would have been blissful had I the strength to give in. _

_Surrender ached with promise; beautiful, wonderful denial, dreams and happiness. My heart was beating out of my chest, I longed for something more than this. And as my cheeks burnt, and my eyes glittered with unshed tears, I let him kiss me, at least for a little while. Or for as long as my heart could take._

_For a moment I pretended that I was deserving of his love, of the admiration in his eyes, and the warmth in his broken grin. I pretended I could be everything he deserved; ignoring the desperate cries of my heart that begged me to give in, I wished I could forget my thoughts forever, just to be happy for a little while if not forever. But I couldn't, not for long. Because there would always be a part of me that knew I didn't deserve love; that his heart still belonged to Terri. I saw the way he smiled at the mention of her name, the way his lips twitched into an involuntary grin at the thought of the woman he still loved. As blatantly obvious as the permanent smile I tried unsuccessfully to erase in his presence; the kind that was revealing and persistent and regretfully undeniable. _

_She was his first love, just as he'd always be mine; the first person to even look my way with anything more than pity. I hoped he'd be the last to look at me with anything more than adoration._

_Regretfully I pulled away, trying to gain as much space on the couch before I spoke, unable to meet his wounded expression, knowing I'd hurt someone who was more lost than I was, which was saying something. It didn't help that I loved him more than life itself._

"_I think… this is a little weird for me… making out in a place you shared with her… you know… A space you made a fake baby in." I still couldn't meet his eyes, but I felt the burn of his dejected stare. For a moment I allowed my eyes to drift, and meet the heartbreak in his eyes that finally matched my own. It was almost enough to give up, to give in. But I couldn't. I thought at least my words were seriously spoken, innocently so, and it's not like I lied, they were completely true; they just weren't the complete truth. _"_I'm… I'm sorry, Will, I- I didn't… I'm so sorry… I should go." I sobbed harshly, unveiled in my embarrassment. Will didn't make any attempt to stop me, as I thought he might. Almost as I wished he would. But his body remained limp, lifeless. As if he'd lost the last shred of hope, and now, he was truly lost. He couldn't stand on his own, and I couldn't live without him. He'd always need someone to lead on, except that I wasn't strong enough to hold us both up when the world fell down. But I wasn't strong enough to be on my own, either. So I ran, because running was all I was ever good at, and because I was scared._

_Unable to face the truth, scarlet in my embarrassment, I realized I may have reached the color of my fiery dress; I was nothing more than a woman in red, in fear, more than crimson in shame. Because I was the rebound, never anything more than the girl who waited outside his office, who lingered so hopelessly for a kind of beauty she'd never deserve. And wasn't strong enough to possess._

_I prayed that one day I'd learn to stand, though I feared I'd always be crimson but never scarlet, and if scarlet then the wrong shade. I'd remain admired but never loved, adorable but never beautiful, proud but never strong. _

_I hoped he'd remember me when he found the one he'd love forever, the one who could give him more than fake love built on lies and hope, a person neither Terri or I could be, a person worthy and brave, a person beautiful and loving. A wonderful person who would never be me, because I wasn't crimson, I was scarlet; I wasn't beautiful, I was adorable, I wasn't strong, I was proud. I was protected, and weak, not happy or sad, but safe; someone who convinced herself that was okay. Because she could dream and pray for the happiness she doubted she'd ever find, and swoon over a man who'd never be hers, but adore, no, love, him all the same, because he was the image of her dreams. But that didn't mean he'd feel the same way- that, was something different entirely. _

_I wasn't his reason or his meaning, I couldn't be. I was simply a small part of his life that he may or may not remember years from now. When he was my entire life, the reason I smiled with faith. That was slowly fading fast. I was just one piece of a broken jigsaw, something worthless and pointless. A shadow in the most painful of times that he'd rather forget; but I prayed he'd never forget me._

_I hoped that one day when he told his children of his life and the people he knew and met, he'd allow me a mention, or even a story dedicated, to someone who was merely there, definitely but hardly, barely but surely; someone whose shadow was consistent but unimportant. _

_I hoped that he'd never forget the woman in red._

**So…. What do you think? This turned out a lot longer than I expected, I got a bit carried away lol. But I hope you liked it anyway. I'm trying to do this in chronological order so the next chapter should be the deleted scene from the season 2 finale, right? Let me know if I'm wrong. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review- I'd love to know what you think! **_**:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and kind messages on twitter, you guys are amazing **_**:) **_**This chapter is based on the scene where Emma sees Will and Shannon kissing in the Never Been Kissed episode. This chapter was suggested by ****MrsEleanorLovett, so thank you to her for giving me the idea. This chapter is a little less sad, but still kind of angsty in a bitter sweet kind of way, but the next chapter will be a lot happier, (reunion scene **_**:)**_**)! Unless anyone knows of any deleted scenes I've missed? I hope you like this chapter, I'd love to know what you think so don't forget to review! **_**:)**_

Somehow in a second my world came crashing down and took months to rebuild, and even then the cracks were still visible.

Once you smash a mirror it's shattered, no matter how hard to try to put the pieces back together, no matter how long you sit in front of what has always been broken, denying what has always been bitterly true, telling yourself it'll be okay, nothing will, because what's lost can never be restored, no matter how deeply you wish it to be. There comes a point at which you meet your eyes in the mirror, or the eyes of the one you loved the most, and you realise you don't even recognise yourself anymore, your expression disjointed in the broken glass.

Only someone mad can see beauty in the remains of the past, only someone completely lost can see something more than ugliness in a shattered mirror. Sometimes, the best kind of people are not those considered normal, or rational, but those who see the world for more than just broken mirrors and distraught pasts; sometimes the best people see beauty where there is none, more than just a broken mirror and a drained soul, someone amazing will work long to fix something hopeless. Where others see only vulgarity they see something more; the face of someone lost, someone found, the girl who gazed at the reflection of an already ugly mirror at someone they never recognised, into eyes that barely hid the sorrows of the past and a smile that has never matched the bitterness of the truth. At a face that never sought to confess beauty that was deeper than a shattered mirror.

"One, two, three, four, five..." My steps were measured, more than even, less than confidant. I stopped at the sound of sobbing. And a voice that I knew often came with tears. Will. It was Will's voice. I don't know why I followed the song of tears and melodic voices; it seemed I could never stay away for long.

He was a beacon of light that shined too bright to stand, dreamily I returned to bask in his golden glow, just begging to be burnt, longing to touch the handsomeness that had never been so close; to come so close as to stroke the flickering brightness would be magical, I longed to be burnt by such a beautifully blazing flame.

"Six, seven, eight..." I hadn't properly spoken to Will since the rocky horror... incident. Not since he'd promised to back off and I'd smiled shyly, thanking him as best I could, without meeting his eyes with my uncertain ones, because they weren't sure enough to promise. And I didn't know what to say anymore, it was like we didn't even know each other. And I was so tired. I couldn't even look at him without picturing his shocked expression as I ripped shirt from skin, feel his hot breath so close to my lips as his eyes bore into mine, lustfully, and in a minute that stretched into a thousand, my nails gripped the heated flesh of his bare torso. For a song I was free, I was alive and I could be whoever I wanted to be, without judgement or fear. I sang, somehow easily, as if it came naturally. That'd never happened before. "Nine, ten, eleven." Maybe I should help, or maybe the germs in the boys locker room would kill me before I could say anything, maybe I'd faint from horror or from the heat of Will's fiery stare, maybe I'd burst into flames. Yes, there was no way I could possibly help, I'd just get in the way, I'm sure everything was perfectly under control an- "I've never been kissed, Will. It's the simplest thing. A kiss. It's the doorway to everything else, you know? Promise, hope; a future with someone. What's that say about me? I'm forty, and I haven't even taken those baby steps yet." I had stopped now, almost unintentionally frozen in place.

I was right outside the door, close enough to be able to hear- everything. I could practically see the sympathy in Will's kind eyes as he listened quietly, fondly, as if she was the only person in the world. See her tear stained cheeks and still too watery eyes, it was a familiar setting. Her eyes told a story she wasn't ready to tell, lies that were never mean to break were broken, crumbling in the heat. I knew how she felt; alive, pretty, important. A weight had been lifted; her troubles were a little bit lighter, the darkness a little bit brighter. Just by the warmth of Will's concerned eyes. He made her feel loved. Only Will.

I leaned a little closer, straining for a glimpse of him, a glimpse of a familiar setting and the man who in times like these became more the man I adored, a man worth the fear and panic of the dirtiness of the boys changing room. Than the man who broke my heart and begged for forgiveness, the man who loved me last and I loved the most. Or until everything fell apart.

"What that says to me is that you are a beautiful, amazing woman, whose heart is just too big for most men to stand." I couldn't bare the separation any longer; the solid wood of the door was thick. I wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms, let the fire engulf me; I was so desperate for such freedom. But I had Carl, and I _liked_ him, he made me feel beautiful, and so very special. But still it wasn't enough; I was blinded by Will's light, just begging to be burnt.

"You really think I'm pretty, Will?" I opened the door, just slightly, enough so that I could just about see the scene before me. They were close; I tilted my head in confusion, only to find my cheeks flushing as my eyes fell on Will. My entire stance changing from one of bewilderment to one of embarrassment, I would have turned and walked away had I the nerve to do so. But instead I was motionless; somehow swaying, close to fainting with the memory of previous events that were surfacing against my will. Mortified by my adoration for the man I wished I didn't love, I couldn't love.

"Inside, and out." And then he had to make it so much harder by being so unbelievably kind. And so… So… So beyond words.

He seemed closer for a moment, and then closer still. His gaze fell to her lips, so far from a smile. And then, his mouth brushed softly against hers, in a sweet, soft kiss. It wasn't forceful or passionate, it wasn't desperate or fervent. It _was _a loving gesture, one of friendship and empathy. But nothing like the times our lips had met, moments that had left me breathless and flushing. Only sweetness and forgotten tears in the eyes of someone more beautiful that they knew. A shared smile and a knowing gaze, and finally, mutual happiness and affection. No gasped breaths or longing stares, only thankfulness and definite friendship.

I understood I was right to be angry, Will had betrayed my trust and I _should_ be upset. I was, for a while at least I was heart-broken; the living embodiment of my fantasies wasn't as perfect as I had imagined. He had destroyed every fairytale I'd adored in one mistaken moment. And the worst part was that I loved him still. Even after such unfaithfulness I forgave him, not openly, but discretely, I didn't have the will to let him believe how hopelessly I adored him, I'd forgive him my heartache, I'd ultimately stop hurting, I hoped eventually there be clarity. But for a while I'd explore the prospects, search for the refection Will seemed to love so deeply, in an aim to see myself through his eyes. I decided only time would tell of our fate. Maybe in seven years my luck would change. He'd wait if I was worth it, and I finally understood- I was. I am.

In my heart I knew Will wasn't a bad person, he was the kind who see's beauty in the broken, his kind eyes saw deeper than the shattered remnants of the past, he saw something more than the disjointed surface, but into the past and the beauty beyond that, to the wonderfulness within the lies, and into the falling truth. His kindness seeped into the cracks, repaired something that was far from despair. His heat warmed her soul; his light brightened her glazed eyes.

"And now you've been kissed." I smiled at the sound of laughter, happiness in someone so lost. A scene so familiar. Only Will.

**So, there you have it! The deleted scene from Never Been Kissed, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please review**_** :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys are so nice! This chapter is based on the cut scene from the season 2 finale. This chapter is a lot less angsty, as promised, so I hope you enjoy the fluff! _:)_ **

I'd grown so much in a year, that much was undeniable. I wasn't the same innocent, doe eyed girl I used to be. Well, doe eyed maybe, but definitely not innocent, not anymore. Because I liked to think that I'd seen a bit of the world, discovered myself and what I wanted out of life. With my findings I'd changed, aged more in a year than most do in 10, and in a way I was proud of the woman I'd become. I was strong, independent and unafraid.

Even with an optimistic smile and tired eyes I was, in moments, just as dazed and moon-eyed as I'd ever been. In Will's presence I lost every bit of brittle strength that'd taken me years to muster; with nothing more than a glimpse of my forgotten dream, my wishful nightmare, I was gone again, home at last. I found myself suddenly, eventually, weeping with the eyes of a hopeless lover, with a wiseness that didn't matter and a smile that wasn't true, because no matter how long I waited, how many years I spent pretending I was new, I wasn't, I couldn't be; never anything more than a girl in love, a girl who hadn't always been wise or aware, the girl who'd been hurt and who continuously pretended knowledge was enough, even when she had none.

In his eyes at least I'd always be an innocent- a friend first. And with falling composure and all the knowledge of a thousand years I would remain hopeless, crashing and tumbling until I fell right back to the start, to where I belonged, had always belonged- into the arms of Will Shuester; the man who'd forever remain kindhearted, curly-haired. Who'd never change, never be anything less than perfect in my eyes at least. He'd bring me happiness and tears and eventually I'd forget all about Terri and Carl and Ken and Holly, finally there'd just be us, and that, would be enough; because with the past behind us we were new people, same as before in the eyes of each other; we were ready to start again, right at the end, just where we belonged- in each other's arms. Forever at least. Because there was no question of time, he was the part of me that could never be undone; the one thing I'd always been certain of. Often I had doubted myself, but never had I questioned his perfection, even when he gave me reason to. The one continuous factor and the definite end to my journey. The cause of stupidity and disorder would be my undoing and my life altering reason and meaning. He would be just as he always had been; the cause of tears and raised voices, of smiles and laughter; the height of disorderly emotion. He'd be my home and my sanctuary, the one place I felt safe; just where I belonged, as I always had, safe, in his arms, at last, and then for forever. And even for yesterday; because I knew tomorrow was waiting. We were decided, and nothing was more certain than forever.

The most difficult thing I've ever done was letting him go. To have him so close and to push him away as if the proximity was painful, when really it was blissful. I smiled through my burning tears and wished him well, I told him to keep in touch and softly kissed his cheek, praying that it wouldn't be the last time I'd feel him so close. Knowing I needed his warmth, but excepting that he longed for the space I dreaded so brutally, and believing it to be enough. I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, a flash of doubt that lasted only a minute. I was sure the longing and pain was evident in mine but I hoped my contradicting words would be enough to trust.

I felt his strong, blue glare follow me as I left, piercing my skin with fire as I fought to regain composure. I cursed silently as a lone tear escaped, muffled a sob with my hand and pretended I was less than broken. I watched as he left with the kids, unknowingly I watched as the bus turned the corner and then long after it'd disappeared from sight I selfishly prayed that it would appear in the horizon. I yearned for another glimpse, just one more longing glance to envision as I cried myself to sleep that night, freely and openly, fearlessly and finally, because I had nothing left to lose.

I should've been happy for him, I know, I was, underneath it all. I was selfless enough to let him go, to set him free, but not enough so that I wouldn't wish him back, that I wouldn't imagine his realization of adoration that was completely down to my imagination, as far as I knew at least.

That was the hardest weekend of my life. Will texted me when he got to New York, just as I'd asked him to. "_Hey Em, we've arrived at New York! The kids are really excited and I've got a good feeling about the competition this year, this might even be the day that New Directions win themselves a national championship! I've got to go now, just about to book us into the hotel, but I have a quick question: do you think it would be weird to separate the rooms by gender? Or do you think sexuality would be a better separation? And thanks for everything- I'm gonna look like a pro with my matching fancy suit! It was so nice of you to help me pack; you've been a great friend. Have a good weekend! Wish us luck! Will :)_" I read that message a thousand times over, until the words meant nothing, until I'd analyzed every possible piece of meaning in them and held the life they once possessed as my own. Stole the light that wasn't there and used it to brighten my day, just enough so that I could see a way out of the night. Turns out Will wrote that text a thousand times over, rearranging the words and assessing their meaning until he couldn't write anymore, because the words meant nothing. And even the longest and most powerful of phrases wouldn't be enough, it was then he realized that he couldn't bring himself to say "goodbye" and more importantly, he didn't want to, not ever, because I was the reason he laughed and cried, the only cause of heartache and desperation; the one place he'd always belong, and always had. Because it seemed that whatever happened, however far he wandered from his home, there was one thing that never changed. One present factor that was past and future and so much more than just yesterday's forgotten dream; it was eternal and external, light and dark, good and bad, it was worth the tears and the pain because in the end he knew that we'd have something impossibly rare, something unconditionally wonderful; we'd have a each other.

The kids were losing just as much as I was. I hated that it took me so long to realize. After Will sent me a text to say that they'd come in twelve place I felt sorry for the glee club, and for Will, I admired how hard they'd worked and what little appreciation they'd received in return. Then, when they had so little, all was taken. Will was a great teacher, the best I'd ever met and I worried about how the kids would cope without him. I promised myself I'd support them, as much as I could, decided it was the least I could do. That's why I put up the banner, it was for the kids. Of course.

I'd never realized how quiet the halls were when they were empty. Usually they were fairly still but in that moment, it was as if I was completely alone in the world; the silence was deafening, my loneliness was consuming. I'd just finished putting it up when I heard a voice. The silence shattered instantly, harshly and suddenly. I turned sharply at the sound of a familiar chuckle, a sound so very known it haunted my dreams and tempted my conscious with a teasing smirk. Will. My usual responses were limited; I could shout or I could cry... Or...

"Wow..." He laughed again, admiring the banner with a gracious smile. "A twelve place national championship choir has never felt so honored." a repeated grin that said it all. _I'm sorry I left you. _I giggled in response. And returned the easy conversation, I was too tired for reality. My reaction was decided; guarded, I didn't want to get hurt again, not when I was so close to falling apart.

"New York not all it made out to be?" I smirked teasingly. _Why are you here?_

"Didn't really see the appeal myself... All those huge buildings and rushing people... Me, I'm more of an Ohio kind of man." _I want to be your man._

I nodded evenly, and cast a smile downwards, afraid my eyes would expose me for what I was: a doe-eyed innocent.

And then there was silence, the kind that stretches and extends and dilates for what seems like eternity, the kind that speaks louder than a cry of a thousand words. We were exposed. Unlike the first time there were no immediate finales, no sudden conclusions, only promises of forever and agreements of contentment; we were starting over.

When finally the silence ended with a sigh Will broke what little was left of the bitter-sweet security and offered only a hand.

"Hi, I'm Will Shuester, it's nice to meet you."

I questioned him with skeptical eyes and a shielded smile. "I know who you are, Will."

"Just play along." He encouraged seriously.

I shook his hand gently, "it's nice to meet you Will, I'm Emma Pillsbury."

"You know what Emma?"

I shook my head slightly, entranced by his performance, the sparkle that'd returned to his eyes was one I rarely got to see, and I was so thankful to see him happy and free, honored to be in his presence, even then, even now.

"You remind me of someone I used to know, she was beautiful like you, smart too, smartest person I know. But I made a huge mistake and I lost her... And now I'm starting again." "Wha-" Will interrupted before I could finish. "I've got to know myself a lot this past year and I've discovered two things. One, is that who I am is a man who is completely and unconditionally in love with you..." I took a step back, suddenly feeling faint. How could he speak so calmly and so intensely? So honest and so despairing. "And the second... Is that I want to know you, because I've realized I barely do. And in the past year I've found myself wondering... Why are the gold shoes your favorite? And do you prefer the green grapes to the red? Did you have a dog when you were a little girl? And what's your favorite colour?" Will grinned, his hands flailed in animation and his passion shinned through his bright eyes. I still couldn't find the words to give my feelings justice, nothing was enough, I prayed I'd find the courage to speak the distorted words my heart begged me to voice. And then I realized all needed to say was "yes".

"Periwinkle." I whispered softly.

Will questioned me with little more than the slight tilt of his head. And I smiled at his cuteness. How could I even imagine that he'd find me just as endearing? I mean he couldn't. Could he? Did he?

"My favorite colour... It's periwinkle." I smiled honestly. "But I don't want to start over."

"But Emma... I... I'm so sorry I hurt you, I can't tell you how sorry I am. And if I could go back and undo what I did, I would, god, you can't even imagine how badly I want to undo my mistakes... But I can't, Emma, I can only make up for them. If you'll let me I'll replace all of the bad memories with good ones, memories we could make together." Will begged, so honestly and truly. His strong hands gripped my arms tightly. Pulling me towards him, and I gasped sharply. Suddenly out of control. I couldn't trust myself not to fall into him; we were drawn to each other, magnetic, and giving in would be magic. But not yet.

"I don't want to forget... Because the last year has taught me a lot... I've discovered... That... In the cold nights... When I can't sleep..." I took a deep breath, and prepared myself for complete exposure. "... That I think about your smile... And the way your eyes light up when you're happy... I think about all the things I'll ask you when I can, if I can... Like..." I looked up for a moment, having realized I was gazing at the floor. Will's eyes were totally adoring. As if he was looking at some kind of stunning art, like he'd just discovered something amazing. "... Why do you need so many vests? Because I mean seriously Will, you have a lot of vests!"

He chuckled with amusement, his arms gripped me tighter. And pulled me forcefully towards his body, until we were pressed against each other. Until we couldn't be closer, until we were one. Breath mingled, heat was born and as my hands rushed to steady myself, my nails gripped his shirt. I gasped. Again. And his eyes bore into mine, testing, longing, hoping.

And I answered the only way I could, the only way that'd say enough. I pressed my lips to his. Softly, hesitantly, tenderly. In a moment of weakness, or of strength. After a second Will's hands wove into my hair, and the heat of the explosion and fiery passion made my knees weak, and as my legs have way, I thought I might just fall apart. Because I realized that I already had, and it was okay; I'd never felt safer than in that moment. I felt the warmth of salty tears on my cheeks, and as we regretfully pulled apart Will touched the glistening stream or wetness with his thumb. Gently caressing my flesh, and riding my skin of any hint of sadness, erasing the past, he left only a memory. "I love you." Will murmured tenderly, his eyes alight with bliss. I smiled, freely at last. And half sobbed, half whispered, "I love you too, always have, always will."

The rest of the day seemed pretty much pointless, and amazingly mediocre. Except for those few moments I spent with Will, that were anything but ordinary. It was hours after our reunion that I spoke the words I dreaded so deeply, alone in my office, the setting that saw so much of my life, and of Will. "I'm sorry it didn't work out in New York..." I'd been too fearful to mention it before, but I knew I'd regret it if I said nothing, so, after hours or dreading, and of apprehension, the words tumbled from my lips as if I hadn't spent the entire day worrying how they'd burn; how the air would sting with tension as I measured his reaction. It was almost careless the way they emerged, my voice was loud in my quiet office. His eyes were enough to burn my worries to a forgotten dust. "Don't be." His arms were instantly woven around my waist; I realized they'd barley left. It seemed that at every possible opportunity Will would take my hand, brush the hair from my eyes, or drape an arm around my shoulder. "But it was your dream..." I shook my head in confusion tinted hope. He deserved to be happy, and he was so talented. How could I ever be enough? "Maybe it was, once. But I think my... Most recent dream, is a hundred times better than the last..." I tilted my head in interest, in hopeful disbelief. "You, Emma; you, are my dream. I'll marry you one day." He smiled warmly, somehow I believed him, maybe I wasn't so smart. Maybe I was something more; maybe I was enough, to Will I was at least. And one thing was for sure, even when nothing was so certain; I _would_ marry Will one day, we were inevitable, as we always had been. Decidedly Forever.

**So what did you think? As always thanks for reading, and don't forget to let me know what you think! I hope you liked it _:)_**


End file.
